Phantom Melody
by HalfafanD
Summary: Maddie and Jack go out to hunt for ghosts when the see the ghost boy in a tree in the park. And what's even more surprising is what he's doing.


**HalfafanD: Maddie and Jack go out to hunt for ghosts when they see he ghost boy in a tree in the park. And what's more surprising is what he's doing. ONE SHOT! SONG FIC!**

**Phantom Melody**

Maddie slowly parked the anti-ghost RV into an empty spot by the park. She was grateful she was able to convince Jack to let her drive. And by convince: she gave him cookies. They were hunting for ghosts today and the Fenton Finder said that there was a ghost in the park.

"Come on Jack. Let's go catch that ghost." The statement drew her husband's attention from his plate full of cookies, his smile brightening instantly.

"Yeah! I can't wait to try the Fenton Ghost-Proof Net on it!" The large man exclaimed, his excitement evident.

The two of them then step out of the GAV and entered the park. They looked at the Fenton Finder which stated that the ghost was up ahead before looking up ahead and seeing a tree. This meant only one thing: the ghost was in the tree up ahead. The two crouched low to the ground and hid in some bushes close by so that the ghost wouldn't spot them. But it was when they looked up to the tree did they see exactly what ghost it was.

On a branch sat a teenage boy no older than fourteen. He had snow white hair falling slightly over his face which somewhat covered his currently closed eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with white boots and gloves along with a white collar and belt. There also was a logo on his chest in the shape of a speeding 'D' with a 'P' inside of it. He was known by many names; Inviso-Bill, Ghost Kid, or even Ghost Boy. But his real name which has rarely ever been called by others was Danny Phantom.

The two hunters looked at the ghost boy who seemed to not notice their presence. He had a small music devise, which upon closer inspection turned out to be an iPod Nano, in his hand with a cord that lead up to his ears. They also took note that his mouth was slightly moving, but Maddie and Jack were still too far away to hear.

"What do you think he's doing?" Jack finally asked in a whispering tone as to not attract the ghost's attention.

Maddie shrugged and whispered back. "I don't know, but he doesn't seem to see us. Let's get closer."

The couple made their way toward Phantom until they were right next to the tree. And to their surprise, he wasn't talking; he was singing. His soft words were impossible to hear from far away, but now it was easier to hear. They both stayed quiet as they listened intently.

"_I'm awake, I'm alive,_

"_Now I know what I believe inside,_

"_Now it's my time,_

"_I'll_ _do what I want 'cause this is my life,_

"_Right here, right now,_

"_Stand my ground and never back down,_

"_I know what I believe inside,_

"_I'm awake, and I'm alive._"

Maddie and Jack were awe struck. Never before had they ever heard a ghost sing before. And Phantom was a pretty good singer two. Despite the words being soft whispers, the echoed voice added an effect that didn't make his voice seemingly eerie but rather, nice.

The two took a brief look at each other. What should they do? Take advantage of the situation and capture the infamous ghost boy, or leave him be? Not really wanting to choose, Maddie decided to do the only thing her still surprised mind could think of.

She reached up and tapped Phantom's leg.

The effect was almost immediate as the ghost teen jerked up, his emerald green eyes snapping open. Unfortunately for the white haired teen, the reaction caused him to loose his balance on the branch. As he began to fall over, his first reaction was to grab something to prevent a nasty impact in the dirt; but his ear phone cord began to tangle with his flailing arms, somewhat subduing them.

The Fentons winced as the young Phantom landed ungracefully on his back, somewhat trapped within his now ear bud bola. He then sat up and looked up to see the culprit responsible, only to have the color drain from his face. _Funny_, Maddie thought; _I never thought he still had the skin color of a human_.

"Mo-Maddie, Jack; wh-what are you two doing here?" Phantom managed to get out as he scrambled to get up and untangle himself from his ear plugs. Never have either Fenton see this kind of behavioral pattern in the ghost. Wasn't he always brave and cocky?

The teen ghost finally managed to stand up, although he still held his Nano and ear buds that had become his own ghost trap.

"Why didn't you just hover or fly, or even just phase through the ground to avoid impact?" The question was out before Maddie could stop it. In fact why was Phantom up there in the first place? Definitely not something normal ghosts do; but then again, Phantom was never really a normal ghost since he was first spotted.

"I uhhh… I didn't… I just…" That lame response was Maddie needed to tell her that the thought hadn't crossed his mind during mid-fall. That meant he hasn't been a ghost for too long. Poor thing; to die so soon at such a young age.

Maddie shook her head. What was she thinking, he's a ghost. She shouldn't sympathize with ghost scum.

Phantom then appeared to shake his head of some thought that had crossed his mind before looking sternly at the two hunters. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Well we could ask you the same thing, ghost punk. What were you doing singing up there?" Jack retorted.

That brave face Phantom had built up quickly crumbled as he blushed a deep red **(HFD: I don't care what science wiz you dish at me saying "Danny blushes green in ghost form" or what not. I saw him blush red/pink in the show so that's what I'm putting down)**.

"S-singing?" He echoed with stumbling syllables before jumping to denial. "I wasn't singing."

Maddie arched an eyebrow at that. There was no point in trying to deny it now; especially the two caught him in the act. But what bothered her was why he would lie about something silly as him singing; even if ghosts lie.

Her first thought before her face read skepticism was when she remembered Danny stuttering in a vain attempt to make himself not look guilty; but one skeptical glance was all that was needed before Danny would confess. After several face offs with it, Danny had officially dubbed it as 'the look', or 'look of doom' when he was cranky.

"Okay, okay, I was singing; just don't give me 'the look'." Phantom admitted the second the eyebrow raised. Well that was unexpected. How did Phantom even know of 'the look'?

"Why?" Jack openly asked. Maddie could tell from her husbands tone that he was genuinely curious; in fact, she was a little too.

Phantom shrugged in a typical teenage fashion, not really having a deep meaningful reason. "It's just something I do in my free time. Sometimes I go for a joy flight, or maybe take a nap in the park; or I guess when no one's around, I play a bit on the playground."

He liked to play on the playground? Ghost or not, that was a little odd for normal teenage behavior. Wanting to ask Phantom why that is she opened her mouth; but Jack beat her to it.

"That's what you do when you're not terrorizing?" Maddie immediately mentally face palmed at her husbands insensitivity. Already along the lines in the conversation she had decided that Phantom was not as evil as she and Jack initially thought and planned to make amends with the ghost boy. But it seemed her husband's train of thought took a different course through the conversation.

Phantom's expression changed from mild embarrassment to deadpan before a dry tone escaped his mouth. "No, I'm only fooling this town by swinging on swings and riding merry-go-rounds so I can get close to kids and draw doodles with ectoplasm on their faces."

Sarcasm; now _that_ was normal for most teenagers. If he was probably just sick of the questions and accusations some of the people in Amity dished at Phantom like her husband just did, it was reasonable for him to respond that way. And now that Maddie ran the come back in her head, it was just too funny.

Both Phantom and her husband stared at Maddie as she let out a small set of giggles for a few seconds before composing herself. When she looked to see their mildly surprised faces, she decided to change the subject before this conversation took a downturn.

"Sorry; what song were you singing to?" The huntress asked slowly, carefully choosing her words.

Phantom's eyes widened slightly as if suddenly remembering the last few minutes. Once he calmed he casually shrugged. "Awake and Alive by Skillet."

Now Maddie knew where she recognized that song, didn't she hear her son play that in his room?

"You like Skillet? Our son likes that band too." Jack commented, seeming to forget he was talking to a ghost.

Phantom then began to nervously rub the back of his neck. "Yeah; funny huh."

"Do you like any other songs?" _This is good_, Maddie thought. _Keep asking normal questions. Maybe after getting to know him can you can ask more ghostly stuff_.

Phantom brightened. "Yeah; especially their song Hero. They're one of my favorite bands."

It was then Maddie realized that she didn't have anything else normal to ask him. What else could she ask about Phantom's music?

"Hold on ghost. How did you get a Nano like that? They're not sold in stores like that. And if they were, it would've cost a lot of money to get it." The huntress didn't know if she should be thankful or mad at Jack's question.

Now that Maddie took a closer look at the device, it was a white Nano with a black button set. On the back was his DP emblem in a bold black color instead of the typical Apple symbol.

"Well," Phantom paused to find the right words. "My birthday was a few weeks ago, and my friend who just so happens to be rich thought I should get something special and unique. So she ordered a Nano to be custom made. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is she human? 'Cause I doubt a ghost could have money."

"Yes, she is. I wanted to get her something in return to show my thanks; but she said that if I did, she would suck me into the Fenton Thermos."

Maddie held back a snicker. His friend had quite the sense of humor; not to mention somewhat familiar. But that thought was put to the side as something occurred to her; how would a friend of Phantom's have access to their ghost hunting equipment? But it wouldn't be totally unusual, since she's seen Phantom flying around with a Fenton Thermos then and again; he must have given one to her as well.

"I never knew a ghost could have human friends." Maddie decided to finally comment after that thought process.

Phantom smiled. "Yeah well, not _all_ ghosts are evil."

"Think you can tell more?" Jack asked hopefully.

Phantom's smile widened more as he nodded. The three then sat down by the very tree the two hunters found him in earlier as the ghost boy elaborated on everything he knew about ghosts. Both Jack and Maddie were amazed at the amount of his ghostly knowledge and for a while in the conversation, Maddie believed that Phantom could become a great ally to have one day. But one thing was for sure; life was going to be great from now on.

**HalfafanD: Yep; there we go. Here's the rewrite of Phantom Melody. If you have any questions on why I'm doing this and what not, just pay a visit to my authors note attached to the Obsessing Over a Phantom rewrite. Please review, no flames.**


End file.
